The global and local flexibilites of the L7/1-1 2 domain are being investigated to identify the solution characterization of this protein. The results will be evaluated in terms of the position and orientation of the two 1-7/1-12 domains in the complete ribosome. In addition, the postulant binding affinity of Ll 0, a second ribosome protein, and elongation factor Tu with 1-7/1-21 will be examined. This data should help further our understanding on how these proteins cooperate within the ribosome during a protein elongation.